


Стайлз и Дерек - ученики Хогвартса

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Причина, по которой Стайлза называли Проказником в детстве, не имела ничего общего с тем, что его имя невозможно было произнести. А Дерек Хейл — милая булочка с корицей из Пуффендуя, заслуживающая лучшего.





	1. Стайлз Стилински - ученик Слизерина

**Author's Note:**

> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].  
> Автор: Irusy
> 
> Перевод поста с тамблера: http://gryvon.tumblr.com/post/170212225980/teen-wolf-vs-hogwarts-stiles-stilinski  
> http://gryvon.tumblr.com/post/170227568515/teen-wolf-vs-hogwarts-derek-hale-hufflepuff
> 
> Автор поста: gryvon

ㅤㅤПричина, по которой Стайлза называли Проказником в детстве, не имела ничего общего с тем, что его имя невозможно было произнести. В первый учебный год в руки Стайлза попадает Карта мародеров. Он не собирается использовать её для чего-то очень плохого, однако она идеально подходит для множества шалостей. Профессора, конечно, первоначально винили во всем сыновей Уизли, которые тоже учились в то время, но, после выпуска их класса, преподаватели поняли, что произошло ужасное недоразумение. На пятый год обучения Джордж вручает Стайлзу сертификат почетного участника шалостей Уизли. Это происходит после шутки с поддельным огнем, Почти Безголовым Ником и грозой в Большом зале. 

ㅤㅤЛюбимыми предметами юного слизеринца являются История магии, Древние руны и чары. Он на удивление хорош в Гаданиях, хотя и считает это лишним. Стайлз ходит на Маггловедение, несмотря на то, что его отец маггл, потому что ему нравится сочинять истории, дабы смущать этим профессора и учеников. В его эссе нет ни капли правды, однако это не мешает слизеринцу каждый раз получать «отлично». Свои любимые работы он отправляет домой для того, чтобы их прочитал отец. Шериф очень гордится своим сыном-волшебником, но иногда он не может не задаваться вопросом: «Как преподаватели могут закрывать глаза на то, о чем пишет мой сын?» 

ㅤㅤСтилински по самые уши влюбляется в Дерека Хейла, который на три года старше, а потому выпускается, когда Стайлз учится на четвертом курсе. Дерек — знаменитый оборотень, первый из своего поколения с полностью узаконенными правами и юридически подтверждёнными средствами защиты. Он популярный загонщик команды Пуффендуя по квиддичу. У Стайлза на дне сундука спрятана целая коробка, полная пуговиц, карт, а также разной атрибутики команды Пуффендуя, связанной с Дереком Хейлом. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз тоскует весь пятый год, пока в какой-то момент его друзьям это не надоедает, и они не кидают его в озеро. Юного волшебника вытаскивает профессор Питер Хейл, с которого начинается новая череда Крайне Неудачных Влюбленностей. На самом деле, Стилински отличный пловец, но в тот момент он наглотался водорослей от шока и удивления. Между Питером и слизеринцем ничего не происходит, потому что Хейл в тайне шипперит Стерек. Он просто продолжает оставлять вещи Дерека для тренировок с «Соколами» на кровати Стайлза. Лидия, возможно, является его тайным сообщником в этом задании, но это не доказано. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз абсолютно уверен, что девизом школы: «Не щекочите спящего дракона!» является отсылка к настоящему спящему дракону, живущему в подземельях замка. Он проводит весь шестой курс в поисках подземелий и катакомб, а также добавляет несколько неотмеченных ранее потайных ходов на Карту мародеров. Друзья думают, что Стайлз сумасшедший, а слизеринец почти сдается. Тем не менее, после трудной недели, что заставляет его блуждать по залам из-за тревоги, мешающей спать, юный волшебник действительно попадает в пещеру. Стайлз слишком боится самого существования дракона, чтобы заметить, что именно он его и разбудил. Однако дракона больше интересуют школьные слухи, чем юный маг в качестве пищи. Друзья не верят ни единому его слову, но когда Стилински пытается показать кому-то из них дверь в подземелье, она исчезает. На седьмом курсе дракон учит его основам древней магии. Лидия угрожает ему пытками до тех пор, пока Стайлз все же не отведет ее к дракону. У Мартин действительно получается пройти через дверь. Вместе они становятся невероятно опытными аврорами. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз отправляется в командировку с Гринбергом, а Лидия в свой первый декретный отпуск. Их команда охотится за группой темных магов, проводящих эксперименты на оборотнях и темных созданиях. Эти маги похищают Стайлза и используют его в кровавом ритуале. Затем Дерек спасает Стилински. Это происходит, когда Хейлы приходят за Эрикой и Бойдом, тоже похищенными, так как они стали оборотнями. Стайлз, после всего произошедшего, перестает быть человеком в полной мере этого слова. Он проводит год со стаей, учась контролю у альфы Талии Хейл. 

ㅤㅤВ этом году Дерек проводит дома больше времени, чем обычно, за что Лора, Кора и Питер безжалостно его дразнят. Стайлз, конечно, вполне разумно занят тем, что пытается справиться со своими новыми способностями, кошмарами о времени, проведенном в плену, и паническими атаками, одолевающими, когда он со своими новыми силами находится слишком близко к тому, чтобы случайно ранить кого-то. Дерек берет отпуск на весь декабрь, чтобы провести праздники с семьей, а также преследовать Стайлза, словно преданный щенок. Сестры Хейл заговаривают веточку омелы, чтобы та появлялась над каждым дверным проемом, около которого оказываются эти двое. После этого до Стайлза и Дерека доходит намек. 

ㅤㅤВ январе Кейт решает убить Хейлов. Она не подумала, что внутри дома есть кто-то, гораздо хуже оборотней. Ползут слухи о том, что на стороне Хейлов есть демон, что появляется из ниоткуда и купается в крови жертв. (Стайлз клянется, что всего ОДИН РАЗ надел красную худи…) Стилински возвращается к аврорам, и получает от Лидии за то, что пропустил весь этот бардак, и СОВСЕМ НЕ ХОЧЕТ ЗНАТЬ О ТОМ, почему Гринберг, каждый раз завидев Мартин, кричит и убегает прочь. 

ㅤㅤСлизеринец присоединяется к стае Хейлов. Все заканчивается тем, что у них появляется толпа детей, которых Стайлз находит на своих заданиях. Не все из них люди, однако Дерек и Стайлз любят их также сильно, как и своих «человеческих» детей. Несколько штатных преподавателей берут продолжительный отпуск, когда дети Стилински-Хейлов начинают приезжать в Хогвартс вместе с новым поколением Уизли. 

**SSm [Sterek 18+].**


	2. Дерек Хейл — ученик Пуффендуя

ㅤㅤДерек Хейл — милая булочка с корицей из Пуффендуя, заслуживающая лучшего. Хейлы всегда были оборотнями, а потому страдали от суеверий, связанных с их родословной. Ситуация с ликантропами изменилась после битвы за Хогвартс и мученической смерти героя-оборотня Римуса Люпина. Внезапно весь волшебный мир столкнулся с бесспорным доказательством того, что оборотни не всегда бывают злодеями. Они могут быть еще и героями. 

ㅤㅤДерек рос в абсолютном обожании Люпина. Он прочитал все истории Хогвартса, а также каждый клочок с упоминанием героических представителей оборотней, который только смог найти. Он хочет этого, хочет быть героем. Хейл немного заплутал в своем маленьком детском разуме между супергеройскими комиксами и бегом в накладных волчьих ушах (он был еще слишком молод, чтобы овладеть этим дерьмом) и плаще. 

ㅤㅤЛора старше его на два года, и она едет в Хогвартс первой. Дерек очень взволнован тем, что скоро придет и его время. Это будет просто потрясающе. Он собирается показать всем, каким героем может быть оборотень. Родителям нелегко поспеть за ним во время его первой прогулки по Косому переулку. Они сдаются, стоит Лоре пронестись с братом вперед, держась за руки и хохоча. Она будет присматривать за ним, как и всегда. 

ㅤㅤШляпа распределяет Дерека в Пуффендуй. Он разочарован этим целую секунду, ведь всегда представлял себя, как и Люпина, Гриффиндорцем. А затем Хейл вспоминает потрясающую жену Люпина, Нимфадору Тонкс, и думает: «Хорошо! Сделаем это! Я буду самым пуффендуйским Пуффендуйцем из всех Пуффендуйцев!» 

ㅤㅤТем не менее множество суеверий все еще существует. Пожиратели Смерти Слизерина. Грязнокровки. Дерек не потерпит ничего из этого. Он будет сражаться с кем угодно несмотря на то, что похож на крошечное заварное пирожное в своем возрасте. Именно так Дерек и Стайлз встречаются впервые, и Стилински влюбляется. Несколько фанатиков с седьмого курса издеваются над Стайлзом, потому что он из Слизерина. Его мама из древней семьи, связанной с Пожирателями Смерти, а отец является магглом. Хулиганы использовали оба этих факта, чтобы задеть Стайлза. Четырнадцатилетний Дерек нападает на семикурсников, распространяя волны скрытой ярости, о наличии которой в нем никто и не предполагал. В конце концов, ему назначают отработки, как и тем мерзавцам, но это стоит возможности увидеть благодарную улыбку Стилински. 

ㅤㅤДерек гений в области Истории Магии, а еще он просто обожает Уход за магическими существами. Ему также нравится Астрология. Хейл любит сидеть в ясную ночь в Астрономической башне и изучать звезды. Он летает на метле так, будто бы родился с крыльям. В свой третий учебный год Дерек присоединяется к команде по квиддичу. Возникает шум по поводу преимущества оборотней, однако решение все-таки принимается в его пользу. Большинство улучшенных рефлексов оборотней невозможно использовать на метле. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз вне его поля зрения, пока они учатся в школе. Дерек встречается с Пейдж на четвертом курсе, затем с Дженнифер на пятом и шестом, а после с Брейден на последнем курсе. Хейл помнит о Стайлзе, о тощем слизеринце, за которого он заступился, и Дерек всегда улыбается парню, когда видит его в Большом Зале, но он никогда не рассматривал его в романтическом плане. 

ㅤㅤПосле выпускного Хейл несколько лет проводит, летая с «Соколами». Это здорово и весело. У него много поклонников. Большая часть его денег поступает на счета детских благотворительных фондов. В детстве он немного не так представлял себя в качестве героя, но Дерек действительно меняет мир к лучшему. Он — такой же образец для подражания для детей-оборотней, каким был для него Люпин. 

ㅤㅤЗатем его лучших друзей, а также членов стаи, Эрику и Бойда, похищают, и Хейлы (вместе с Айзеком) ищут их. Они раскрывают сговор организации темных магов, возглавляемой Джерардом Арджентом, не совсем такой, какой были Пожиратели Смерти, однако все равно ужасной в своих правилах. Стая собирается, чтобы вызволить своих. Дерек шокирован, найдя Стайлза среди пленников. Ему очень больно, и Хейл не может выбросить из головы, что каким-то образом подвел Стайлза, не защитил его. 

ㅤㅤСтилински проводит с Хейлами целый год. Поначалу он разговаривает только с Эрикой и Бойдом, отказываясь встречаться с посторонними. Он стал бледной тенью того яркого ребенка, каким его помнит Дерек. Хейл не может остаться в стороне, и хотя он никогда и не узнает об этом, но именно его присутствие помогает Стайлзу преодолеть худшее время в его жизни. Они становятся друзьями, но оба хотят большего, правда, боятся сказать об этом. Случай с омелой меняет все. Они даже не возражают против шутки, следующей за их первым поцелуем. Им нравится иметь предлог, чтобы прерваться на мягкие, затянувшиеся нежности. 

ㅤㅤВ конце этого сезона Дерек покидает «Соколов». У него нет ни малейшего понятия о том, чем бы он хотел заняться. Единственное, в чем уверен Хейл, — он хочет быть вместе со Стайлзом. Стилински предлагает ему вступить в мракоборцы, но в его жизни было достаточно насилия, — особенно после попытки Кейт Арджент убить их всех, чтобы отомстить за отца. Дерек основывает несколько благотворительных организаций, направленных на воспитание бездомных детей, и проводит большую часть времени в окружении этих цветов жизни. Естественно, Стайлз забирает часть сирот домой, и прежде чем Дерек успевает заметить, у него оказывается семь собственных приемных детей и десятки неофициальных. Хейл не может сдержать слез, когда первая группа едет в Хогвартс. Стайлз даже не дразнит его. Совсем. 

**SSM [Sterek 18+].**


End file.
